Return of the Gaurdians: The Strike of Eve
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: 3...2...1...Happy New Year! The most important countdown holds such excitement, and so much power for an umentioned celabration of forgiveness and new beginnings: Eve. It is during these moments she both at her peak, but also at her most helpless state. But with an old enemy returning and a new one on the rise, the newest Gaurdian could be both a blessing and a curse..
1. Happy New Year!

Rise of the Gaurdians 2: The Strike of Eve

_**Author Note: **_Greetings, my fellow friends who are fans of this movie :) Okay, so I personally LOVVVVVEEED the first movie, but the entire time, I was wondering: Where's New Years? The symbol for New Years is the baby who is newborn at the beginning of the year, then a hundred years old at the end. I hope you all enjoy this story...and hehehe, this is the perfect time to publish this on this site! ;)

Read and review, and Happy New Years! :D

* * *

**_Prologue: Happy New Year _**

_60 _

Slowly, she lifted her head, her body shaking with the simple effect as if she was straining under enormous wieght.

_59 _

The anticipation began rising around her, and the corners of her mouth twitched. She wasn't strong enough yet, but she was to be soon and she knew it.

_58_

Her eyes twitched with the anticapation of being able to open at long last, after a month of being too weak to do so.

_57 _

_56_

_55_

_54_

_53_

_52_

_51_

_50 _

More people were joining in the chant around the world, and slowly, she began stretching out her fingers, touching the softness of the grass-made cradle.

_49 _

_48_

Her eyes opened about halfway, weakly drooping back down.

_47 _

_46_

_45 _

Once again, her eyes peeked open, but this time she was strong enough to keep them open in that position.

_44_

_43_

_42_

_41_

_40 _

The energy was building so rapidly, the corners of her mouth begin spreading rather quickly as the stregnth built faster inside of her.

_39 _

_38 _

_37 _

_36 _

Shakily, she sat up, blinking her eyes closed and opening, grinning across the sight.

_35_

_34_

_33_

_32_

_31_

The lights were so bright and beautiful, and there were so, so, SO many people.

_30 _

_29 _

_28 _

And to think of all of the people watching from their homes, all sitting on the edges of their seats? Amazing!

_27 _

_26 _

_25 _

All of the energy was climbing higher as the famous ball began dropping from New York Times Square in New York City itself, and she was standing now as she gazed across it all.

_24 _

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20 _

The people were shouting even louder, and she grinned broadly, starting to drift across all of their heads toward the dropping ball.

_19_

_18 _

_17 _

_16 _

_15 _

She could hear the excited yells of families at home with all their friends, and she started flying faster.

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11 _

As she drifted and sat down on the top of the ball, she half wished they could see her, but the feeling was still uncompared too.

_10 _

The energy was at it's peak now.

_9 _

_8_

_7_

_6_

She felt as good as she had earlier in the year, before December when she got so worn down it was hard to do anything and the rest of the year it was great.

_5_

_4 _

The ball was flashing around her, and she held on to the top, resting her cheek against the metal over it.

_3_

Looking through the energy and the lights, she saw the man on the moon pretty much smiling at her.

_2_

Everyone was filling her with so much energy...it was truly her favorite time of the year.

_1_

Spreading her arms, she closed her eyes and shouted with the rest.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

And suddenly, she was no longer in Times Square. All of the age and present shakiness in her bones ended, and she was back in her warm, perfect grass cradle, buzzing with much energy as the people's joy rang throughout the world. It was offial; it was the new year, which meant she was at the peak of her power, but also in her weakest state.

"Another brillant welcome home, Eve," Mother Nature whispered lovingly in her ear, and she just smiled and drifted to sleep in her bliss. On her wrist, her little special clock sang out happily as a sort of lullaby.

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday..._


	2. 8 Years after The Rise

Return of the Gaurdians: The Strike of Eve 2

**_Author Note:_ **Please remember to R and R, guys :)

* * *

"Wake up, my lovely."

Her eyes fluttered open at the soft, sweet, and lovely voice of Mother Nature, stretching out a bit. It was the first day of the new year, which meant that she was now 100 days old, or 4 months and 8 days old in her reborn self. Yawning, she snuggled into the loving arms of her caretaker, feeling as warm and safe as ever. Of course this form was part of her frustration; she had exsisted for as long as Father Time, and all the knowledge was locked away in a baby's body. She wouldn't be like this soon enough, but she couldn't ever stay in one form, which made the first five months out of the year easy, and the rest make her start slowly detirating, considering she aged 100 days per day because she was 100 _years_ old by the time New Year came around.

At least when she was at her lower points she had Mother Nature to take care of her.

She was known as an expression, which of course meant people/children couldn't see her, but in Eve's opinion, that was their loss. She was absoutley beautiful in all aspects, but she _did _have flaws from where the Earth weakened. She thrived off of them all and the enviroment, which meant she was becoming more weary, and yet powerful, sturdy enough, and still gorgeous. She was quite forgiving and gentle as well, making her the perfect mother to all.

"It's nice to have you back, dear," Nature cooed now, picking up a formula bottle and guiding it to her daughter's lips as she held her close.

Now, being only a little over 4 months old, Eve couldn't talk yet. But she did smile and accept the nutrition, enjoying the sunlight in the safe haven tucked away in a hidden beauty of the Earth. It was definatley a sleep little town Nature chose, but there was warmth and life, so it was the ideal home for them. A surge of energy rippled through Eve as adults and children alike experianced small miracles and began the resolutions, and she closed her eyes. The first day always seemed to be the nicest, mainly because most people tried their resolutions at least. She heard a familar beep on her special watch, and small little trumpet sounded as it sang out to her once again.

_Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday..._

* * *

Jack Frost sat crossed legged on the now ice-covered rail, hands resting on his knees as he watched Sophie and Jaime. He'd been around the town he liked to call his home, (other than the Ice Forest he'd emerged into, of course,) when the New Year began, which meant he knew the two's resoulutions. It had been a few years since Pitch had arisen, and the youthful Gaurdian had to watch his best friend grow up, which was to his dismay. After all, Jaime was mortal compared to Jack's mortality; he didn't want to lose him anytime soon.

They looked pretty different, but the same still. Jaime had rooted from a small seven-year-old to a sturdier fifteen-year-old, and while he was still on the thin size, he was taller and his muscles were a bit more toned. Sophie had shedded her fairy wings and got braces, and her stringy blonde hair had developed some light brown in it as well has becoming more straight, curtaining over her small shoulders. She now wore sparkly hairclips and a bouncy pink skirt over zebra tights, a pink dark pink blouse finishing her singature; her normally smiling face was now filled with nervousness, however.

"Alright, so you just have to try to keep your balance," fifteen-year-old Jaime was now attempting to instruct eleven-year-old Sophie on how to ride a bike, which was in fact one of her goals to master this new year.

The youthful blonde lifted her feet onto the peddles, assured by her brother's hold on the handlebars, and breathed out shakily. Both boys could see the fear in her eyes, and the Gaurdian floated over behind her, resting his hands on her hips as she started to move her feet. She gasped out, her head flying around and her eyes widening as she looked at him, eyes searching his face for some kind of reconizition. Jaime, on the other hand, gasped as his mouth dropped open, face lighting up.

"Jack!" he threw his arms around the immortal, "you're here!"

"Here I am," the white-haired boy chuckled in response, patting his shoulder in greeting while hugging back, "sorry it's been so long since we talked, but ya know..."

"No, it's fine," Jaime shook his head and grinned reassuringly, "I'm just glad you didn't totally forget about us!"

"I could never forget you, little man."

Sophie was still staring at him, her face showing her mind was racing and struggling to remember if she'd seen him before, and her older brother put his hands on her shoulders, telling her, "I'm not sure if you remember him, Soph, but this is Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" she repeated in a whisper, eyes widening a bit.

"You probably remember Bunnymund a little better," he chuckled in response, floating in the air casually on his back with a playful grin, "I'm sure he'd love to see you again, Anklebiter."

Her eyes went wider, "But...Mom said that was just a dream!"

"Well, sometimes you have to see things for yourself to believe it," he winked in response, making Jaime grin with rememberance. It certainly did the young Gaurdian good to see that they still believed, and that they could still see him.

He could only hope they never stopped.

"Come on," he encouraged the eleven-year-old now, gently putting his hands back on her waist, "I think it's time for you to learn how to ride this new bike."

* * *

"There," Tooth beamed as she flew backwards a bit to admire the work she'd done replacing the teeth, even though it took quite some time with all the new ones coming in every night, "perfect."

The fairies fluttered happily, buzzing around with energy and nuzzling each other in congradulations to their work. The Tooth Palace looked as magisetic as ever and better, which meant a small hard-earned break from the owner. She absoulutely loved what she did and it was like living in a dream, but she worked around the clock, meaning it could get very tiring. Suddenly, a familar small little fairy flew in frantically, looking spooked and teary.

"Oh...what's wrong, Baby Tooth?" the lead fairy asked gently, opening her palm and holding the small thing close.

She squeaked nervously, _A shadow, Ms. Tooth Fairy! A dark shadow...and I saw a nightmare!_

Tooth paled instantly at the mention of nightmare; that could only mean one thing. Fluttering up instantly, she ziped to her globe, watching the darkness start crawling across the lights, watching them flicker and a few die. She gasped as she spun around, looking into the darkening twilight sky worridley before back down at her poor Baby Tooth.

"If you're for it...I need you to alert the other Gaurdians ASAP," she told her, "I'm counting on you, Baby. This is important so that Ptich won't destroy the Palace and the children again, alright?"

Nodding with detirmination, the small fairy zipped off into the darkness alone.

**_*Line break because the little line keeps disappearing*_**

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Sophie beamed up at her 'new' friend as she parked her bike inside the garage, making said friend chuckle and float up again, stomach down as he rested his hands casually on the top of his staff, letting an ice pattern form on the concrete.

"What do you say I put another inch on the ground so you don't have to start back to school for another day?" he grinned michevously, winking as the two Beanett siblings nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Will you play with us again tomorrow?" the eleven-year-old asked hopefully, and Jack had to bite his lip.

"Well, you know I'd love too, but I've got to watch over the rest of the world and give them winter, too," he sighed a little, moving to stand on the ground and pat her shoulder gently, "but I'll try."

"That's okay," she smiled weakly and assuringly, wrapping her arms around him a warm hug against his entirely cold body.

"It was great being able to see you again, Jack," Jaime grinned himself, wrapping his arms around the immortal, over his younger sister.

Smiling weakly himself, Jack kicked off into the air and waved his own farewell, grinning up at the snow flurries, "Hey wind! Take me home!"

* * *

Nature shuddered, making the young Eve look up at her with worry, even though she could obviously still not speak.

Setting her daughter down, the mother walked to her weed-woven chair, sagging down in it. She suddenly looked very pale and her eyes were wide, like she was seeing a horrible future ahead. After a couple of seemingly endless minute, she looked to her child, tears forming in her eyes.

"Pitch..."

Eve's heartbeat quickened instantly as darkness crossed her own mind; he had habits of messing with people's resalutions and new beginnings. And yet it was nothing compared to the horror and _fear_ that hit when her mother whispered out the next part.

"...And your father."


End file.
